Just Friends Right?
by Cherryblossom7
Summary: Blair decides to hang out with Nate right after she catches him with Serena. She’s convinced she’s over him… but is she really? And is he really over her? Takes place after “Nobody Does It Better”
1. Chapter 1: What Were They Thinking?

Hiya! I've have fallen in love with the Gossip Girl novels… so I decided to write a fanfic about it! YAY! Please, read and review! I do accept flames- as long as they aren't trashy and really stupid. Now enjoy!

Title: Just Friends… Right?

Rating: PG-13 for language, teenagers partying and drinking, and HOT SEX!

Summary: Blair decides to hang out with Nate right after she catches him with Serena. She's convinced she's over him… but is she really? And is he really over her? (Takes place after "Nobody Does It Better")

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: What The Hell Were They Thinking?**

Blair woke up to her phone ringing. _Who the hell is calling me this early on a Saturday? _She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered bitterly.

"Blair? It's me Nate." Blair's heart skipped a beat. She stayed silent.

"You there?" he asked. She gulped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, just checking. You weren't saying anything."

"Oh."

"Um… yeah… well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."

Blair thought about this for a while.

Pro: She would be with Nate.

Con: She still had feelings for him, and he didn't like her romantically anymore.

"Blair?" She suddenly remembered she was on the phone.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to do something today." _Blair, what the fuck are you doing!_

"Cool!" he squeaked. Cough. "Cool," he said in a deeper, masculine tone. "I'll be by your house around 1:30. Bye." And he hung up.

Blair put down her phone and looked at her clock. 12:07 in digital letters. Had she really slept that late? She rubbed her temples with her pointer and middle fingers. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked no one in particular.

Sighing, she got up to go take a shower

"I'll be by your house around 1:30. Bye." He hung up.

Nate sighed. He had decided that because he still had feelings for Blair, he wanted to do something with her today. Just him and Blair. Of course, it was just now hitting him that the idea was far out there. He liked Blair a lot, while she was pretty much over him. And even though he and Serena apologized about their little fiasco during Senior Weekend, and Blair had accepted their apology after a while, she was still kind of pissed at him.

And she was probably still kind of pissed at him for cheating on her last semester with that huge-breasted freshman.

What was her name again? Jackie? Josie? Bethany? Something like that.

God, he couldn't think straight. He put his head in his hands and shook his gorgeous, golden blond hair. Helooked at his clock. 12:08pm it said in digital letters.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked no one in particular.

Sighing, he got up to go take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review! As soon as people start reviewing, I'll post the 2nd chapter- which is longer. You could say this was kind of a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2: N and B's Big Date

Heya! Here is Chapter 2 of Just Friends… Right? I got reviews saying you wanted more, so here it is! And don't forget, to get Chapter 3, you have to review! ENJOY!

Title: Just Friends… Right?

Rating: PG-13 for language, teenagers partying and drinking, and HOT SEX!

Summary: Blair decides to hang out with Nate right after she catches him with Serena. She's convinced she's over him… but is she really? And is he really over her? (Takes place after "Nobody Does It Better")

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: N and B's Big Date**

It was 1:27, and Blair was sitting on her bed, starting to become anxious. She had on her new Luisa Beccaria blouse, a Cacharel skirt, and Dolce and Gabbana heels. She looked hot. She knew that.

She looked around her room, bored out of her mind. She started thinking about what she would do if Nate had been joking with her and never showed up. She would probably call him up and cuss him out, calling him a bastard and saying something like "What? You think you're funny?" then hang up on him. She smiled. She would make him feel bad for standing her up. Yes she would. She'd show that son of a bit-

"Blair?" her mom knocked on her door. "Blair, are you in there?"

"Yes, mother," Blair said bitterly. She was tired of her mom barging in of her daydreams.

Her mom walked in. She was wearing purple sweats and purple sneakers. A site to behold.

"Nate's here for you," Mrs. Waldorf explained. "He's waiting in the living room." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Blair sat there on her bed, thinking. Nate actually came to take her out? But, didn't he love Serena?

Suddenly, Nate came into her room. He was looking as sexy as ever, and Blair had to control herself from pouncing at him and ripping off all of his clothes.

When Nate walked into Blair's room and looked over at her, he noticed that she was looking extremely sexy. He bit his lip, having to control himself from pinning her to the bed and ripping off all her clothes.

"Hello Blair," he said calmly. She nodded at him and slowly slid of her bed. She walked over to him, a blank expression on her face.

_Uh oh_, Nate thought. _This was a bad idea… I knew she probably wouldn't want to go._

_Okay Blair,_ Blair told herself. _This was a bad idea… This was a mistake… You don't love him. This is not a date. This is just "hanging out."_

"Are you ready to go?" Nate asked her. _Here goes nothing…_

"Sure," Blair smiled. _Shit, here it goes…_

His eyes gave her the up and down. _Why am I doing this? I'm basically torturing myself. _He concentrated on where he was going. _I'm not going to think about how sexy Blair is, or how nice she is, or anything having to do with her. I'll be okay if I don't think about it._

Absentmindedly, Nate touched the small of Blair's back as they turned onto 5th Avenue. He always did it when they were a couple.

Bad habit, I guess.

As they walked, he lightly touched his hand to the small of her back. It sent chills up her spine. She gulped and closed her eyes. _Okay, you can do this. Just don't think about it_. But, she knew she couldn't stop thinking about it. Nate always touched her back when they were a couple. What was he trying to say?

She glanced at him.

He glanced at his hand and slowly stuck it inside his jeans pocket.

She suddenly missed it.

He kept looking down at the sidewalk, completely embarrassed at what just happened. _How could I do something that stupid? I can't let her know how I feel… _

"So…" he said loudly, breaking the awkward silence.

"So," she cleared her throat. She took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Don't care," she blew out a stream of smoke.

"Oh, okay," Nate said softly. _Okay, so I'm an idiot. I asked her out without planning anything. I should've known that this would be harder than if we were really together… I mean, we can't just go to each other's apartments and have sex or anything. _

Or maybe you can.

"Hey, you want to go to your place?" Blair asked. She knew his parents weren't home and that they could watch movies and hang out. It would be nice. Just like old times.

Nate's beautiful green eyes widened. Inside, he was jumping all over the idea of her coming over. His parents weren't home and they could watch movies, and he could tell her how he felt and maybe she wouldn't hate him and feel the same way. And then, they could have lots of sex. Just like old times.

"Sure," he agreed calmly, while his mind was screaming "HELL FUCKING YES!"

"Great," she agreed with a smile. Then suddenly, from down the street, she saw a familiar figure exit from a building down the street.

Pale, blond hair. Tall. Yes, it had to be Serena.

_Shit, _Blair thought to herself. _Look who had to show up and ruin everything. Now she's going to go with us to Nate's place and they're going to be all over each other while I sit there watching a romantic movie and eating tons of chocolate. _

_No, she is not going to my place with us, _Nate told himself, as if he didn't trust himself to keeping this a "just him and Blair" date. He closed his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Serena's voice yelled. She ran towards them and kissed each one on the cheek.

"Hey," Blair smiled.

"Hey," Nate gave her a small smile. _Don't make too much conversation with her and you won't be tempted to ask her to go with us. _

Blair looked over at Nate and noticed how he was looking at her and the small smiles he kept giving her.

Her heart flopped.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked, oblivious to the tension between the two.

"Nothing-" Nate started, but was cut off.

"Well, we were just about to go to Nate's," Blair said. If Nate loved Serena, why not invite her?

What's this? Blair being selfless?

There must be a bug going around…

Nate glanced at Blair. _Wow, apparently she doesn't want to be alone with me._

His heart flopped.

Blair stared down at the ground.

Serena looked at them and immediately saw what was happening.

"That's cool," she said slowly. "I'm going to go shopping. See you guys later!" She walked away quickly.

Nate blinked. _What the fuck was that?_

Blair smirked. _Ha, the bastard loves her but she doesn't love him._

So much for selflessness…

"Want to keep walking?" Nate asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Blair said.

They turned onto Eighty-second and walked the rest of the way to Nate's townhouse in silence.

When they got there, Blair walked straight up to Nate's bedroom, making herself at home.

Nate followed her into his room. _Okay, so we're alone… but it's no big deal. _He gulped.

Blair took off her heels and layed down on his bed. She closed her eyes. She was wondering where she was going to live when she started college. Her room was now a baby nursery, she and Vanessa agreed it was better _not_ to live with each other, and she and Serena already tried that… it didn't work too well.

"Where am I going to live?" She mumbled to herself, unaware of what she said.

Nate stared down at her body. He lay down next to her and started rubbing her stomach softly.

Blair smiled and grabbed his hand.

They realized what they were doing. But neither of them stopped.

Blair opened her eyes and looked up at him. Nate smiled down at her.

They both leaned in at the same time. Nate pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss hungrily. Nate smiled as they kissed.

_God, I've missed this,_ they both thought.

Nate broke away. "You know, you could always move in with me."

Blair smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay," she kissed him.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise.

"Nate?" Jeremy Scott Tompkinson's voice rang out through the P.A system.

Nate broke away and groaned. _Just ignore it,_ he thought and closed his eyes.

"Nate, I know you're there! I brought the best stash fucking ever!" Jeremy's voice screamed. Nate could tell he was already stoned.

Good thing his parents weren't home.

_God, this ruined the mood, _Blair thought bitterly.

Nate kept ignoring Jeremy's buzzing and screaming and leaned in to continue what he and Blair had been doing.

Blair broke away and sat up. "I really should go," she said softly. This was the part in her movie where her leading man was supposed to grab her and kiss her and never let her go and then they run off leaving his stoner friend behind and get on a train to Vegas and elope together.

Three cheers for imagination.

Nate frowned as she got up. He followed her as she put her heels back on. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "Come back later?"

Blair's heart did a little jump as he whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but not smile, even though it's not what her leading man was supposed to do. "Sure."

"Then I'll call you when Jeremy leaves," he kissed down her neck.

"Call me at Serena's, okay?" She turned around and kissed him sweetly, then walked away.

Blair turned down 5th Avenue and leaned against a building

She looked down 5th Avenue and saw Serena walked back to her building. Blair walked toward her and Serena stopped walking. They walked into Serena's building together.

Nate buzzed Jeremy in.

"Finally," Jeremy said. Nate shrugged.

"Where's your bong?" Jeremy asked.

"My room in the closet," Nate answered. Jeremy started running up the stairs.

Nate leaned his head against the door.

And we all know what they were **both** thinking...

_Why did I do that?_

_  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you know? They're both regretting kissing each other, but they know they loved it. We all know how dramatic **B** is and how unfaithful **N** can be, so what's going to happen to them? Find out in Chapter 3: **B** Plays Hard To Get. NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: B's Plan Backfires!

Hey! Okay, so here is Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. I love you all! Thanks for reviewing! Don't forget the 2 r's, Read and Review!

Title: Just Friends… Right?

Rating: PG-13 for language, teenagers partying and drinking, and HOT SEX!

Summary: Blair decides to hang out with Nate right after she catches him with Serena. She's convinced she's over him… but is she really? And is he really over her? (Takes place after "Nobody Does It Better")

**Chapter 3: B Plays Hard To Get, But It Backfires**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Serena walked out of Blair's building in their best party outfits. Serena in a pair of Seven jeans and a tank top, Blair in a blue jeanskirt and a peasant shirt. Both had snuck out of Mrs. Waldorf's dinner party, just as Kati, Isabel, Nate, and Chuck had done. There was a party at some junior's townhouse, and everyone who is anyone was going to be there.

"What street was it on again?" Serena asked. Blair shrugged. They saw Nate and Chuck a few blocks ahead of them.

"Should we?" Blair asked. She and Nate hadn't talked to each other since their make-out session in Nate's bedroom a few days ago.

"Sure," Serena said. They ran screaming, "CHUCK! NATE! WAIT UP! STOP!" to catch up. Chuck turned around and smiled his, "Oh, I'm such a pimp," smile.

"Hello, ladies, going our way?" Chuck smirked.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Blair snapped. She really wasn't in the mood for Chuck's shit tonight. She glanced at Nate, whom had his back turned to them.

Nate squeezed his eyes close. He had been ignoring Blair lately because he wasn't sure of his feelings. He felt really strange around her and whenever she smiled at him, his stomach churned.

It's a little thing called being in love, but our darling Nate doesn't know that, and if he did, there would no point in this story, right?

_Just don't think about her, _he told himself. He clenched his fists to keep his mind off her.

"Nate?" Blair asked. He shuddered.

"Yeah?" he managed to choke out. He squeezed his eyes even tighter.

"Uh, are you coming with us?" Serena asked, as she quirked an eyebrow. _Man, Nate is acting strange. _

Nate opened his eyes and released his fists. Chuck, Serena, and Blair were a few blocks ahead of him. He cleared his throat, and very embarrassed, walked quickly to catch up with them.

"Here we are," Chuck announced as they came across a very beaten down building. Chuck acted as if he'd been to this girl's apartment many times before. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Can we knock on her frigging door now?" Blair suggested impatiently.

"Sure," Chuck smiled. He walked up the steps and entered the building, the other 3 followed. They got onto the elevator and Chuck pressed button numbered 5, without even looking at the flyer the incoming junior had passed to everyone. Blair, Nate, and Serena exchanged glances that read, "What the fuck?"

When they got off the elevator, Chuck lead them down a hall with scraped champagne colored walls and maroon colored carpet. Blair scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Nate looked at the pink and blue flyer. "We're supposed to go to number-"

"43A," Chuck answered. Nate looked at Blair and Serena with wide eyes.

Serena leaned over to Blair and giggled. "This junior must've been Chuck's little play toys a while back," she whispered. Blair nodded.

"This is the one," Chuck said and knocked on the apartment door. A tall, auburn-headed girl with a brown pancho on and olive green shorts answered.

"Chuck! Darling!" she said in a fake British accent. Nate's jaw dropped. Serena and Blair gave each other, "_I told you so,_" looks. Chuck beamed.

"Oh! I'm _so_ glad you're here!" she jumped up and down. "Are these your friends?"

Blair looked at the girl and noticed the pancho she was wearing had a huge bleach stain on the front, purple flip-flops, orange eye-shadow and eyeliner, and red 99cent lipstick that was missing where her lips chapped.

"Yes," Chuck said smoothly as he put his arm around her shoulder. She giggled.

_Whore, _Blair thought to herself.

"Kelsey, this is Nate Archibald-" Nate gave a small smile and waved. "-Serena van der Woodsen-" Serena smiled her model smile. "-and Blair Waldorf." Blair gave Kelsey her _I'm just being polite so I can get into your party, bitch _smile. "Nate, Serena, Blair- this is my old friend, Kelsey Lohnman." Kelsey giggled as if the sound of her name made her instantly ready to screw him.

But that's later.

"Please, come on in!" Kelsey shook her butt and Chuck grabbed it. They ran inside.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to pass up a party," Serena ran inside and Blair quickly followed, not wanted to be alone with Nate for long.

Blair had decided that because Nate had been ignoring her lately, she was going to play hard to get.

_I'll make him want me, _she thought to herself with smirk.

Keep telling yourself.

As soon as they walked in, they bumped into Kati and Isabel, who were standing in the living area corner, really drunk, and making out, while some incoming sophomore named John McGee, was screaming "Yes! I like that!" and was obviously really drunk as well and sloshing beer all over the furniture.

"Kati? Isabel? What the hell are you doing?" Serena exclaimed. Kati opened her eyes and broke away.

"Serena!" she slurred. "I'm glad you could come! Drinks are over there- they're great!" She grinned drunkenly then went back to Isabel.

Serena looked at Blair with wide eyes.

"I knew Isabel and Katie were close but that's just… just-" Serena stuttered.

"Wrong?" Blair finished for her. They both nodded.

"Let's get something to drink," Nate said as he walked by them.

They started walking to the kitchen when they passed up Chuck and Kelsey, who were going at it and needed to get a room. Blair gagged and ran to the kitchen. Serena and Nate followed.

"Doesn't she realize she's kind of _fucking_ him in the middle of the dining room?" Blair yelled over the loud music.

Serena shrugged.

"I think that girl was drunk and Chuck being, well, Chuck, is screwing her because he just wants to screw. I don't think he thinks a private place is necessary," Nate explained.

Serena nodded.

Blair looked in the cooler.

"Fuck, all they have is beer!"

Serena's eyes widened and she looked.

"That freaking blows," Serena sighed.

"This party blows," Nate said as he grabbed a beer from the cooler and took a gulp.

Blair nodded, but kept her eyes on her freshly manicured nail so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Nate.

There was an awkward silence between the three, with the occasional clearing of the throat.

Then suddenly, Serena groaned, "I've got to piss," and walked off screaming, "WHERE'S THE FUCKING BATHROOM?"

Blair chuckled. Nate walked over to her. She gulped.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hold that thought, I've got to go to the bathroom." And she walked away. _Yes, my hard-to-get-plan is working. Just a little more of this and I'll have Nate begging to have me. _

Nate raised his eyebrows. He shook his head and took another gulp of his beer. He walked through the living room and started toward the door.

Serena stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Tell Blair I'll see her tomorrow." He looked at her, gave her a small smile, then left.

Serena stood by the door with her hands on her hips. _Okay, that was freaking weird._

As Nate walked down the building stairs, he shoved his hand in his pockets. _I'm tired of Blair's off again-on again shit. _He looked at his watch. 12:34am. He rubbed his face with his hands and headed home. _I need sleep_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so **B** and **N **are having some problems. **N**'s tired of **B**'s indecisiveness, but- wait- isn't **N** the indecive one? But **B** has no idea, she thinks she's just having fun! What's going to happen? Find out in Chapter 4! And you have to **_review_** to get it!


	4. Chapter 4: N ignores B, but not S!

Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated. My computer crashed… and then I spent a week at the beach, which sucked. But I scribbled some ideas for Chapter 4 on a piece of paper, and now here I AM! YAY! Okay, so enjoy Chapter 4- It's about to get dirty! Read and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- N ignores B, but not S

It had been a week since Kelsey's party, and Blair had been calling Nate constantly. And he had been ignoring them constantly. One afternoon, at about 1:30, his phone rang again. He groaned.

"Blair, leave me alone," he grunted and put a pillow over his head. He heard the machine click on, then a loud beeping sound.

"Hey Natie! Um, it's Serena. I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm just checking to se if you're okay. Maybe we can do something today, because I'm fucking bored! Just give me a call as soon as you can. Love you! Bye!"

Nate smiled underneath the feathered pillow over his head. It was always good to hear from Serena.

It had been a week since Kelsey's party, and Serena hadn't heard from Nate since then. From what she remembered, Nate was acting very strange that night.

"Maybe I should just give him a call," she mumbled. She picked up her phone and called Nate's line. She got the answering machine. She bit her lip as the message played. She hated leaving messages. It reminded her of the time when she first came back to New York and thought everyone would be so happy to see her, but she was pushed aside.

BEEP!

"Hey Natie!" She sang. "Um, it's Serena. I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm just checking to see if you're okay. Maybe we can do something today, because I'm fucking bored! Just give me a call as soon as you can. Love you! Bye!" And she hung up.

She tossed the phone to the foot of her bed. Of course she wasn't bored, she had plenty of things to do, like go to Barney's (even though she had already been there this morning) or go to…

Yes, she was bored.

Serena sighed and looked outside her window and down onto Fifth Avenue. She smiled and closed her eyes. Oh, how she loved this place.

The phone rang and she jumped. She grabbed the phone and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena," Nate said.

Serena smiled. "So you got my message?"

"Yes, so do you want to hang out today?" Nate smiled.

"Hell yes! Blair's dad is visiting her so we can't do anything until tonight. So you want to go get a bite to eat together?"

"Sure, I'll be by to pick you up in a bit," and then Nate hung up.

Serena hung up her phone and walked out of her room. Her mother was there.

"Serena! There-"

"Sorry, Mom, I'm going out,"

"With who?" Mrs. Van der Woodsen asked.

"Nate," and Serena walked out of her apartment and out of her building. She walked across the street and sat down on the Met steps to wait for Nate.

It had been a week since Kelsey's party, and Nate hadn't been answering Blair's calls. It pissed Blair off bad when Nate just left the party. Serena told her that he had said he'd talk to her tomorrow, and a week later- here she was, shoe shopping with her extremely gay father, Nate-less.

"So how is that hunky boyfriend of yours?" Mr. Waldorf asked.

Blair frowned. "I haven't talked to him in a few days."

She refused to tell her father that she hadn't talked to Nate in a week. She thought it would make her look like she wanted to call him her boyfriend, even though they don't talk.

It would make her look desperate.

"Ah," her father said, as if that explained everything.

Blair looked up at her father and his bright white smile against his suntanned skin. She looked at the sidewalk and sighed.

"What's wrong Blair Bear?"

"Nothing," she said as they turned into Barney's.

"Hey! Over here!" someone called out as he walked up to Serena's building. He turned around to see if someone was talking to him and he saw her. Her pale blond hair, her dark blue eyes, and her tall, slender frame. He ran over to her.

"Hey," he said softly. She smiled.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. She was up to just about anything.

"Well, since it's your favorite store, I thought we'd go to Barney's," he smiled.

Serena smiled and nodded. "That's awesome!" And they walked off toward Madison Avenue.

She wasn't about to tell him about how she'd already been there this morning, just because she was that nice.

Oh, and going out with your best friend's boyfriend is just as innocent as can be?

"BLAIR! LOOK AT THESE!" Her father bellowed as he put a box of shoes into her outstretched arms. "Oh. My. God, AND THESE! Those would look so sexy on you!" He put another box on top of the original box. Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. She set the two boxes down.

"Daddy, I'll be right back, I have to pee," she said as she walked off to the restrooms.

"Okay, Blair Bear, I'll be right here!" he called to her as he rummaged through more shoes.

"Here we are," Serena said as they walked inside Barney's. Her face lit up and her grin broadened. Nate grinned.

"Let's go to the perfume section!" She grabbed Nate's hand and ran over to the perfume department.

Of course, Blair didn't really have to go to the bathroom, she just had to get away from her father for a few minutes. She started walking toward the perfume section, looking around as she went.

"Wow, I love this place," Serena awed. Her hand was still intertwined with Nate's, and his heart was pounding.

"Yeah," he said. He couldn't really think of much to say.

Serena looked at him and smiled. Nate stared into her gorgeous eyes and leaned in.

Here we go again.

They stood there kissing when out of the corner of Serena's eye, she saw a brown haired girl who look familiar.

"Shit!" she said. She grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him behind a rack of clothes.

"What? What's wrong?" Nate asked. Serena put her finger to her lips to indicate that he should shut his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Nate whispered.

"Blair," Serena whispered and she pointed to the back of abrown haired short girl in a short white skirt, a black halter and four-inch black heels. She had a killer tan and when she turned around to look at a purse, Nate's heart skipped a bit. Blair. Man, he missed her.

Hello!

Serena waited until Blair turned away again to say something. "So, are you guys together?"

Nate nodded. Then shook his head. Serena quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Nate looked at her and nodded again with a confused look. Serena giggled. Then kissed him again.

Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Nate smiled as they kissed. When she broke away, he stared at her, wondering if something was wrong.

"I know you and Blair are together," she whispered, answering the question on his face. "Even though you might not. But, we had our fun, and I won't tell," she winked at him. He nodded, understanding.

Blair turned around again, checking her cell phone. She sighed, then pressed a button and held it to her ear.

Suddenly, Nate's cell phone started vibrating.

"Shit!" he whispered, trying to get it out of his back pocket before it started ringing like crazy.

Too late.

Nate sat on his phone, trying to muffle the ringing. Blair was looking around while she held the phone to her ear. She started walking toward their rack, squinting. Nate closed his eyes, praying Blair wouldn't discover them.

Just as soon as Blair was a few feet closer, a huge booming, gay voice came running toward her.

"BLAIR BEAR! I bought all of these shoes! You're going to just die!" A tall, buff figure ran to Blair and dropped 7 boxes of shoes at her feet. Her eyes widened and she dropped her cell phone. As she dropped it, Nate's cell phone stopped ringing and it went to voicemail.

"Oh, Daddy! Thank you!" Blair jumped up and down. Of course, she knew she didn't need another 7 pairs of shoes, but she loved shoes.

She grabbed her cell phone off the ground, grabbed a few boxes and ran out of Serena and Nate's sight, her father following her.

As soon as they left Barney's, Nate and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Then Serena started laughing, and as soon as she started laughing, Nate started laughing. They walked out of Barney's and down back to Fifth Avenue, taking Serena home.

"So, no telling Blair about how we went out for a day without her knowing, right?" Serena questioned Nate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nate chuckled.

"Good," Serena said. They walked in silence for a while.

"And no telling Blair about how we kissed each other?" Nate asked.

"It never happened." Serena smiled.

"So it will never happen again?" Nate looked at her, almost sad.

Serena frowned. "I'm afraid not, Natie. I mean, you're Blair's, not mine."

Nate nodded. "One more for old times sake?" he asked hopefully.

Serena smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Then as they pulled apart, she pointed her finger at him seriously. "And no telling her about that, okay?"

Nate smiled and whispered, "It never happened."

Oh, but she will find out. But Serena and Nate can dream right?

When Nate dropped Serena off at her building and they had hugged and kissed each other on the cheek goodbye, Serena ran into her apartment, picked up her phone, and punched in a few numbers quickly, barely looking at her phone as she did.

After a few rings, Blair picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blair! It's Serena," Serena bit her lip, hoping Blair hadn't found out about her and Nate's little rendezvous at Barney's and just didn't say anything because she wanted to be sneaky about it.

"Hey!" Blair sounded perfectly fine.

"Okay, I've been bored all fucking day! It's time for you to come over!"

"Okay, I'll go home and pack and I'll be right over," Blair said and hung up.

Serena smiled as she hung up her phone and put it on the kitchen table. As long as Blair didn't find out, she'd be okay.

Okay, so there is Chapter 4. Chapter 5 is going to start when Blair comes over and spends the night at Serena's, and as soon as you start reviewing this chapter, Chapter 5 will be up. You know you want to know what happens next, so REVIEW NOW!


End file.
